


Listening To The Stars

by eyeles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Overwatch Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeles/pseuds/eyeles
Summary: Jesse McCree hears that Genji's brother, Hanzo, is joining Overwatch. The cowboy and the archer start off on a bad foot - Jesse wears his heart on his sleeve and doesn't hestiate to let Hanzo know how he feels.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Listening To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeff kaplan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeff+kaplan).



> hi! follow my twt @ eyelesa for the Ha Ha Funny Moments :-)  
> ALSO! ill try my best to upate whenever i can - however the last time i said that, i ended up abandoning the fanfic for an entire year and orphaned it when i remembered it existed. so dont expect too much lmfao sfjkgh  
> stay safe ladz <3  
> \- alex

McCree had been here since the recall a few years ago.

Things were well around the Overwatch base. Missions were regular and it seemed like everything was finally falling into place. McCree had found himself a home once again - a place where he had friends. Friends like Genji, who wouldn’t stop sticking his hands in the glass of water because the electronics made a funny noise when they came in contact.

“Seriously,” Jesse McCree said as he stuffed a piece of pork in his mouth, “You go back to Angela after that, she’ll give ya somethin’ to complain’ about.”

Genji laughed lightly. “I have experienced wrath a thousand times worse than hers, and yet somehow I am still terrified.” He continued to dip his hands in, though. He stopped when Angela entered the cafeteria.

“Genji!” she called from across the room, “I need to follow up on your brother.”

McCree whipped around angrily. “Brother?!” He yelled as he turned back to Genji. “The bastards showing up here?!” Genji pat his electronic hands dry on the paper towel and sighed. “Jesse,” he started. McCree cut him off.

“No, Genji. Really. That sonofabitch damn near killed ya, and y’all invite him back?”

Genji stood up and placed his hand on the cowboy’s shoulder. “Jesse, please. You do not know the full story. He is coming to join Overwatch because I asked him to. Please, be kind to him if you meet him.” With that, he met Angela at the door and they talked as they left the room. Jesse stared at the rest of his food before dumping it in the trash and heading back to his room.

A few days later, Genji’s brother had arrived. Jesse didn’t even know it happened until a week later when the man finally was caught out of his room. Jesse had the unfortunate pleasure of being the first one to see him outside of Angela, Winston, and Genji. It was late - Jesse guessed it to be around four in the morning. He had trouble sleeping, and went to make some hot chocolate in the kitchen. He instead met Genji’s brother there, making his own dinner.

When Jesse entered the kitchen, the archer froze. Almost as if he didn’t expect anyone else to be on base. Jesse made a “hmph” and went to making his hot chocolate. As he waited for the milk to heat, he heard a voice in the back of his head. It was Genji, reminding him to be nice to him. As much as he wanted to hate him, he had to introduce himself.

“By the way,” Jesse turned to face the archer, “name’s Jesse McCree. I’m a close friend of Genji’s, an’ I have a feeling you already know what I wanna say to a guy like you.”

Hanzo turned from his food and nodded. “I am Hanzo Shimada,” he softly spoke. “It is… a pleasure to meet you. I understand your disdain for me, but I must ask of you to not bring Genji into this. He does not want to hear it.”

The cowboy felt a burning pain in his chest - how dare this guy tell Jesse what to do? He had to fight the urge to throw his drink at Hanzo.

“I don’t think you’re one to tell me what Genji wants,” McCree spat as he left the room with his hot chocolate. He stopped at the doorway. “Welcome to the base,” he added. He prayed that Genji wouldn’t hear of this bad first impression.

The next day, Genji had heard of this bad first impression. Hanzo had apparently told Genji that they got off on a bad foot, and Genji was not about to have that happen. He met Jesse in his room, the air thick with tension.

“I am serious, Jesse. I do not want you to be rude to him.” Genji sighed as he sat on Jesse’s bed.

“Well,” Jesse leaned back in his chair, “if he wants friends, he shouldn’ be tryna’ kill his own kin, is all.”

“It is not your place to judge.” Genji took off his face plate and rubbed his eyes. “What happened between us is in the past - he is here for a reason. I want him to be happy, Jesse.”

“Psh,” Jesse laughed, “happy?! Genji, do ya’ hear yourself?”

Genji nodded. “It’s been fifteen years. I moved on years ago. I am trying to help him move on.” Jesse shook his head again. “Jesse, I am serious. You do not know my family. You do not know half of what happened in my childhood - do not judge him.”

Jesse rubbed his temple. “I… Genji,” he sighed heavily, “I just don’t want’cha gettin’ hurt by him again.”

Genji stood up and made his way toward the door. “It will not happen again,” he stated. The door slid open and he stepped through. “I am sure of it.”

Jesse gave himself time to think. He tried to remember everything from Genji’s childhood, but quickly realized that the ninja was right. He didn’t know anything about Genji’s life before Overwatch. He had no idea how his family worked. He didn’t know the first thing about the clan. He asked himself why he was so quick to judge even after Genji had already said not to.

Jesse knew the answer, though. He just didn’t want to. The truth was that Jesse was angry at Hanzo. Not just for hurting Genji like that, but for throwing away his family. Jesse never had a family growing up, not a place where he could call home until now. Hanzo had one, but he threw it away.

When Jesse was young, he mostly lived off of food scraps and food stamps. His family was dirt poor - there was nothing he could do to help. He had to leave his family when he was just 15 because his family life had gotten so abusive that he couldn’t be there any longer. Jesse ended up joining the Deadlock gang when he turned 17 - something that would change his life forever. He turned from begging for food on the streets to killing and robbing people for everything they owned.

Jesse regrets everything he did when he was young. He wishes that he could go back and change everything - maybe convince his younger self to do something less… terrible. Like work at a bakery. Anything that wasn’t killing and robbing innocent people. 

He wishes that he could have had a brother. He used to have a sister, way back when he was younger. But she had passed when she turned 16. At least, that’s what his family assumed. The girl had disappeared one night and never returned - they could only assume she was dead. Jesse’s last chance at childhood ended the day his sister left. From there on out, it was survival.

He couldn’t bare to hear the story of Hanzo and Genji. It crushed him when he had first heard that Hanzo attempted to kill his only brother. He couldn’t believe that someone would do such a thing. It took everything in him not to kill Hanzo on the spot when he got to the Overwatch base.

The cowboy received a text on his phone.  
_Genji: Please apologize to my brother, also. I do not want any bad blood here. <3 _  
Jesse was quick to respond back.__

__“Athena, where’s this Hanzo guy right now?” He asked the voice system. Athena made a light charm noise and told Jesse the whereabouts of the man - the training room across base. Jesse sighed before he stood up. He could use the exercise, he decided._ _

__He entered the training room. Hanzo turned his head to see who had entered, then quickly went back to shooting arrows. Jesse watched him for a few moments before finally deciding to address the situation. He took off his hat and sighed as he pressed it to his chest. As he did so, Hanzo set his bow on the table next to him and turned to the cowboy._ _

__“I want to apologize,” they both said at the same time._ _

__A look of bewilderment slammed across Jesse’s face - what in the world was he apologizing for?_ _

__“I should not have assumed I was welcome here,” Hanzo stated shamefully. “I am sorry.” He turned and picked up his bow again, then drew another arrow and shot it into the training bot. “I should have known that I was to be unwelcome here. I deserve this treatment and I will live with it.”_ _

__Jesse had barely comprehended what Hanzo had said. When he looked at the man, he saw a world full of pain. When their eyes met, Jesse saw nothing but hurt. It made him feel a little bit bad for what he had said earlier._ _

__“Listen, er, Hanzo…” Jesse started as he put his hat back on his messy, brown hair, “I ain’t mean no hositlity toward ya’, you see. I wanna apologize for the rude things I said last night, wasn’t called for.” Hanzo’s eyes met his own for a second before the archer nodded and turned back to the bots. “I jus’ wouldn’t want Genji to get hurt again.”_ _

__Hanzo hummed._ _

__“I would never hurt Genji,” Hanzo said. Jesse scoffed. “At least, not anymore. I spent ten years grieving his death before I knew he was alive. It took me another five years to see him after that.”_ _

__“You mean you haven’t seen him in five years?” Jesse asked._ _

__“Yes,” he confirmed, “Genji and I had communicated through… letters. It was only until now that I had decided to leave Japan for him. He invited me here many times before, but I hadn’t said yes until he pushed me to.”_ _

__Jesse nodded. “I better get goin’,” Jesse said as he made his way toward the door._ _

__“Hanzo,” he said. The archer turned to look at him._ _

__“I hope we can start over.”_ _

__Hanzo nodded, a slight smile appearing across his lips. Jesse left the room, and saw Genji outside the doorway. He gave the cyborg a nod and watched him enter the training room, presumably to talk to Hanzo._ _


End file.
